These Memories Will Never Fade
by PASTA300
Summary: Otonashi is the last member of SSS in the afterlife after everyone had moved on. He tries to help the new kids pass on but is havin a hard time. But what happens when his new friends find out about the old SSS. Will the memories tear Otonashi apart? Or will he pass on before they do? Sorry bad summary. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Angel Beats fanfic and I am really enjoying writing this! I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Chapter 1**_

Yuzuru Otonashi awoke with a start. He felt as if he was missing something. It was probably his heart. Otonashi got out of bed and slipped his uniform on. It was a white collared shirt underneath a tan jacket with patch on the sleeve. On it was the name of his organization SSS.

How he missed everyone and the crazy times they all shared together. And above all he missed Kanade. He really loved her and her passing on had made him remember that wherever you are, there is still grief.

Otonashi was the last member of SSS. Everyone else had moved on and became reborn. It was now his responsibility to make sure that the kids who come here pass on as well.

He trudged over to the principal's office or now his office and knocked on the door. But quickly remembered that the trap Noda, the hyperactive idiot that he used to know, out together was dismantled by himself a long time ago. Without further ado he walked in to see an argument taking place.

"Why'd you touch me there?!" the peach haired girl, Usagi, shouted. "I'm going to totally kick your ass!"

"I told you it was by accident!" the boy in front of her exclaimed. "Why don't you use your brain for once and try listening to both sides of the story here?!"

"Oh, yeah? Whatever you say won't make any difference!"

"Usagi, stop being paranoid! Not every boy is out to get you!"

"Shut up!" she shot back.

"No, you shut up!" They were now forehead to forehead, growling and testing each other's patience. The rest of the kids sat back and watched the whole thing go down. Quickly Otonashi walked over to them and punched both of their heads. "Stop it you two!"

"Ow, that hurt!" cried the boy Shinichi. "Couldn't you have don that softer?"

Usagi held onto Otonashi and began to act out crying. "I'm sorry Otonashi! He just kept touching me for no reason and I had to do something! He's such a pervert!"

Shinichi clenched his fists. "Why I oughta-"

"I just said stop," Otonashi demanded.

"Thanks Otonashi," Hiro said. "I really thought they would kill each other."

Kyo laughed. "Dude, we're dead already. Even if they killed each other, they'd still come back." Hearing this made Otonashi frown. For some reason it made him mad that Kyo would say that. Why? Why did he feel so angry?

Zoe walked over to Otonashi. "So, fearless leader, what's on the agenda today?"

"Nothing in particular," Otonashi replied. "You could pass on though."

"I don't think so."

"I knew you would say that," he sighed. "That's just like you Iwasawa."

"Iwasawa?" Zoe asked confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I meant Zoe!" Otonashi didn't know what got over him to call Zoe Iwasawa. _Shoot!_

The rest of the day they spent their time in the office playing board games or reading or in Zoe's case, singing. Otonashi still had the new team do operation tornado. It was pretty hard at first since they didn't have a band to distract the students but then came Zoe, Yuki, and Kyoko. Kyoko and Zoe were the guitarists and Yuki had her drums. Zoe was always attached to her guitar and hearing her play reminded Otonashi of Iwasawa. The only thing different about the two was that Zoe had never tried to start a career in music and only played her guitar in secret while Iwasawa chased after her dream.

Just thinking back about Iwasawa made Otonashi really upset everyone was gone. She was the first to go.

The room consumed of Kyoko, Zoe, Kyo, Shinichi, Kakeru, Yuki, Hiro, and Hikaru. "Wait, where's Usagi?" Otonashi asked the silent room.

"She left," Kakeru answered. "Said she needed some fresh air."

Otonashi just nodded. Usagi was probably the most troubled. When usagi was alive she lived most of it running. Her parents were killed before her eyes and all she had was her older brother who took care of her until he got shot. Her parents were criminals …. Well assisting in criminal activities but once they had their partners in crime arrested the others wouldn't let it slide and went to get revenge.

When her brother died, Usagi found refuge wherever she could. She eventually settled in with a nice lady who looked after her. Usagi lived there for about six months until they found her again, killing the nice lady and Usagi along with her. Otonashi doesn't know the exact reason why her life wasn't fulfilled. It could've been that she wanted to be a normal girl or she wanted someone to be her parents again or maybe she didn't get the chance to thank someone like Kanade. Whatever the reason, Otonashi felt like he was obligated to the girl.

"I'll be right back," Otonashi announced. With that he wandered out trying to find Usagi.

"Why does he always do that?" Shinichi asked.

"Do what?" Yuki mumbled.

Shinichi answered. "Go looking for Usagi all the time?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Kakeru, looking up from his game of checkers.

Shinichi shook his head. "No, I just want to know why."

Hiro who was playing with Kakeru turned to Shinichi. "You see, Usagi had a rough life when she was alive like you found out earlier and Otonashi is pretty much her brother figure, making sure she's alright and all."

Zoe frowned. "I just don't get it, though. Why is he worrying about her when he has troubles of his own?"

"Troubles?" Hikaru asked. "What kinds of troubles?"

"I don't know exactly but …." Zoe started to think. "He was the first out of all of us to end up here in the afterlife. Maybe something went wrong. Or maybe his past is bugging him like most of us."

"You're right," Shinichi agreed. "He … yesterday, when he fell asleep on the principal's chair, he kept mumbling stuff that didn't make sense to me."

The room fell silent while everyone was lost in thought. "I'll ask him what's wrong when he gets back," Kyo suggested. "How does that sound?"

Kyoko nodded. "I think we're all curious."

"B-But-" Yuki protested shyly. "What if he doesn't want us to know?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Kakeru setting down his checker's piece.

Otonashi looked all over the school building, passing by multiple NPCes. He remembered when most of them had disappeared when the shadows arrived. NPCes kept turning into them throughout the whole school. Once Otonashi was alone it seemed as if the NPCes that turned just came back to life.

Life ….. So cruel to him and his friends.

"Hey, Otonashi!" Tohru, Shino, and Sakura walked up to him.

"How's it going dude?" Shino slurred. Shino was very odd. He reminded Otonashi of TK but just could speak correctly and wasn't as wild.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked him.

"Nowhere really. Have you seen Usagi?"

Sakura shook her head but Tohru nodded. "Yeah, I saw her on the roof. She didn't seem too happy. Are you checking up on her?"

"Yep," Otonashi replied.

"Okay, well, we're going back to headquarters. See you there."

"See you later alligator," Shino said with a wave as Otonashi walked past them.

Once Otonashi got to the roof he spotted Usagi leaning on the railing. "Usagi," Otonashi called out.

At the sound of her name, she perked up. "Oh, Otonashi," she said, wiping her eyes. It was obvious to him that she was crying. "What is it?"

"The regular routine," he answered. "I'm here to check on you."

"Should've known. It's alright, I'm fine."

Otonashi walked over to her and stood beside her. "Of course, of course. That would explain why you were crying," he said sarcastically.

"You saw? Well, I can't hide anything from you."

"You can't. So tell me, what up?"

Usagi sighed. "It's Shinichi."

"Oh, you finally expressed your feelings for him," Otonashi said.

"NO!" she shouted. "That's not it and I don't like him like that!"

"What about Shinichi," he asked evading her fury.

Usagi looked back on the time when they were arguing. "Well, before you came in the room and I started that commotion about him touching me, everyone in the room was talking about memories. Well, Hikaru asked me about my memories and I just couldn't answer. Shinichi just started scolding me for being a wuss and how I wasn't the only one with bad memories." She paused. "But I knew that already. He acted like I wasn't smart enough to figure that out! He kept lecturing me and it just got me angrier and angrier. I don't know. I just snapped."

Otonashi sighed. "You were acting a little unreasonable."

"I know! That's why I'm angry at myself! My emotions took over and I didn't think straight!" she continued. "How am I going to face him now?"

Otonashi thought about it. "Like you always do. Be yourself, I guess."

"That's easier said than done," she told him.

"I know." The stayed quiet for a while still thinking about random things. Usagi didn't think that Shinichi would look at her even if she tried to act normal.

Otonashi turned back to her. "How about you go apologize to him?"

"B-But-"

"You're over thinking. Shinichi is not that cruel."

Usagi, giving in nodded and the two headed back. "Thanks, otonashi."

"I might just die of boredom!" Sakura moaned now in the principal's office.

"Then why don't you play checkers with us?" Kakeru asked.

"No way!" Sakura neglected though gave it a second thought.

"You can try falling asleep," Kyo suggested.

"I already tried that. I'm just not as shallow as you."

"Now hold on-!"

Tohru broke in. "Hold up guys! Just wait awhile for Otonashi. Then we can found out everything then once we understand we can bicker amongst ourselves."

Kyo nodded and sat back down. Sakura just turned to find something new to do. "Hey, What's in this cabinet anyway?" she asked everyone. It was a locker shaped cabinet in the corner of the room.

Kakeru noticed what she was looking at. "Otonashi doesn't really want us to touch that."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

Sakura stared at it in wonder. Why would he not want us to touch it? Is it special to him? Or is there something in there special to him? These questions raced through her head in circles.

"Hey," Sakura said, getting the attention of the entire room. "I'm gonna open it."

"B-but Otonashi does-"

"It's probably fine."

Kakeru got up and grabbed her shoulder. "Otonashi helped us …. A lot. He respects us, so we must respect him."

Sakura thought about it and finally took a deep breath. "Fine," she said letting it out. Kakeru slowly let go of her but as soon as he did she pulled the cabinet door open. "Psych."

"Hey, girlie!" Kyo called out. "Kakeru just told you not to touch it!"

"My bad," was all she said with a smirk.

Zoe grabbed her collar. "Why did you just-"

She stopped once she looked into the cabinet. Everyone in the room crowded around it. Inside there were tons of items including stuffed animals, a giant axe, even a …. Guitar. The guitar mesmerized Zoe. It was taken care of well. She could tell with just one look. Whose was it?

As soon as Zoe reached her hand out to touch it, Usagi and Otonashi walked in. As soon as Otonashi noticed her hand outstretched towards Iwasawa's guitar he bolted towards her and grabbed it away before she could reach it.

"Don't touch that!" He ordered.

Zoe and the others were taken aback by his outburst. "What's wrong Otonashi?" Hikaru asked.

"Just, please, don't touch anything in here," he commanded.

"Why? What is all that stuff?" Kyoko asked.

Otonashi didn't answer right away, just set Iwasawa's guitar down. "It's nothing."

Shinichi pushed past everyone and stopped right in front of Otonashi. "Yes it is. Otonashi we're worried about you. We know you're hiding something from us and we want to know."

Usagi slipped in between them. "Hey, hold on Shinichi. If Otonashi doesn't want us to know something then let it be!"

Shinichi glared down at her and sighed. "That is the reason why you two can complement each other so well. You both are hiding things." He looked back up at Otonashi. "Tell me something: Who does that guitar belong to? What happened before we died and wandered here? Why won't you tell us anything?"

"That's a lot of stuff I have to answer," Otonashi said.

"Yeah, I know," Shinichi agreed. "That's what happens when you hide too many things."

Otonashi looked back into the closet full off his old friends' things. "The ….. the items …. In the cabinet are not mine. They belong to some friends of mine." He glanced back at his new friends who were expecting him to say more. "They are dear friends so, that's why I didn't want you guys to touch the stuff."

"Were these friends dead as well?" Kakeru asked. "Were they here with you before we came?"

Otonashi hesitated but nodded. "Yuri, one of my friends …. She formed the SSS. She was the first one to stand up and try to defy God."

"Defy God huh?" Tohru repeated. "Why?"

"Because, she had a difficult life. People she loved died before her very eyes. Everyone in the SSS had unfulfilled lives like you all. They thought it was unfair that they had to live and die like they were in hell already," Otonashi explained softly. "Yuri and the others fought against, Angel, no Kanade, who they thought was an Angel working for God. They forged weapons like guns and stuff along those lines and fought. Angel wasn't exactly an Angel so the SSS started to think there was no God. Well, after a series of events, everyone was forced to pass on. I however remained here."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because I felt I should stay to make sure that the kids who came here after us would pass on without ease. That worked out for me, huh? You guys refuse to pass on." He fell silent for a bit.

"That axe," Otonashi began again, pointing to it in the cabinet. "Belonged to Noda, the idiot who set up the trap I disabled a while ago. He was very loyal to Yuri and was very stubborn. He didn't like me that much and would always challenge me to a duel which made me dislike him a lot." He pointed at TK's handcuffs. "Those belong to TK. He was a wild one but didn't say much. When he did, it didn't even make sense. Those stuffed animals were Shina's. Shina and Yuri were two of the strongest girls I knew, if you didn't count Kanade." Finally he pointed towards the guitar. "That was Iwasawa's. She was the leader of the band Girl's Dead Monster," he explained specifically to Zoe. "Her music and her voice were so enchanting. Everyone loved her. Sadly Iwasawa was the first to pass on before we found out Angel wasn't an angel."

Zoe stared at it wide eyed. It was so amazing. _I would've liked to have met this Iwasawa girl_, she thought to herself.

Usagi could tell the hurt in his voice when he talked about his friends. "So you miss them?"

Otonashi nodded. "I miss them, especially Kanade. We could all relate since we all had sad lives. Like Yui was bedridden. Iwasawa died from a blow to the head just before she could graduate and live out her music. Hinata, Naoi, and even I had terrible lives," he stated.

The room was completely silent. The group tried to sink in all that Otonashi was saying. They were very happy about this but also very sad.

"We understand now, Otonashi," Kakeru finally said. "We understand everything. Now we can all be open with ourselves right?" Otonashi was a little confused. "Now that you have opened your heart to us, if anything is bothering you, we can listen. Right, guys?"

Everyone slowly nodded. "Thanks for telling us, Otonashi," Shinichi said. "It means a lot to me- to us."

Usagi gave Otonashi a little hug. "We can't replace the friends you have lost but we can still be there to support you."

Otonashi smiled. "And I can support you all as well."

That day, everyone had finally stopped arguing until the day ended. Otonashi got ready to lock up the office when suddenly Zoe stopped him.

"Um …. Otonashi," Zoe began. "Can you tell me about this Iwasawa girl?"

Ever since Otonashi mentioned her name, Zoe has had an interest in her. This Iwasawa almost reminded her of herself. Curiosity perked every minute.

"Iwasawa?" Otonashi had seen this coming. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"If it's not too much to ask ….. Could you tell me all you know about her and her past," she asked.

Otonashi just grinned and nodded. "Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! When I was typing this chapter, I noticed that I had to change the genre to Friendship/Romance from just plain old friendship because I added romance in there. OOPSIE! **** I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

"So, you said you wanted to learn more, about Iwasawa," Otonashi said. "I can understand that."

Zoe and Otonashi stood on the roof in the same spot he and Usagi had stood in. It was night in the afterlife. Or was it night? The concept of night and day ever happening in the afterlife was a mystery to them.

"I- I think-"

"Don't worry Zoe, you don't have to explain yourself," he assured her. "Where to begin? Well, I'll start off by saying, I didn't know her for too long but she told me her past … Her life before she died. Her parents weren't the best and they were always arguing. That's when she started finding a life within music."

"How did that work out?" Zoe asked.

"Well, at first it was wonderful. She held street performances with her trusty guitar and she said she auditioned for stuff, I just don't know what exactly."

Zoe was amazed. "Whoa, she's way stronger than me. I could never work up the courage to play my guitar in front of an audience let alone audition."

"Well, the girl had a lot of spirit … and spunk," Otonashi said. "She was really into her music. She said it helped her escape from her living hell or something along those lines."

"H-How did she die? I remember you telling us but what was it exactly?"

"She tried to break up one of her parents fights if I remember correctly and she got hit in the head with a beer bottle or something like that," Otonashi tried to explain. "It's a shame too. She was about to graduate and live out her music."

"That's so sad," Zoe murmured.

"And I see her in you, you know," Otonashi told her.

"What?"

"I see her and you," he repeated. "You are just like her."

"No I'm not!" Zoe exclaimed. "She could do everything I couldn't."

"Well, yeah but you share the same dream don't you. And now, in the afterlife you're still living it," he said softly, calming her down. "Trust me. My life was way more pathetic then yours."

"Hold on!" Zoe continued before she could ask about his life. "Is that the reason you called me Iwasawa? And you called me that another time too."

"I guess," was all he said.

"That was a blunt answer," she uttered.

He smiled at her. "Well what else was I supposed to say? You already knew the answer." And with that he walked away. "I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow."

Zoe watched as he left. _I really want to know what happened to him when he was alive. Could it have been something like what I went through? _Suddenly a gust of wind came swooping down at her. "It's so cold!"

"Hey, Usagi!"

Shinichi caught up with the lingering Usagi who was wandering about the school. Once he was facing her she turned away. "What do you want, idiotic pervert?"

"Hey don't give me that," Shinichi sighed. When she said nothing Shinichi went on with the conversation. "I want to apologize for earlier-"

"For what: Touching me or being a jerk?!"

"How many times do I have to go over this with you? I didn't touch you on purpose. I was reaching out to something and your butt just happened to be there."

Usagi looked back at him with a glare. "Whatever."

"I'm apologizing for before that. When I was being a jerk," Shinichi told her.

"So you admit to it?"

"Yes, I admit to it."

"Good." She turned to walk away but Shinichi clutched her shoulder before she could get out of reach.

"I'm not finished yet. God, why do you have to be so difficult?" Shinichi groaned, spinning her back around.

"What more is there to say?" Usagi asked, completely annoyed.

"Listen. I think we got off on the wrong foot. I want to start over, okay? People like us need to stick together," he said.

"People like us? What exactly are people like us?" Usagi growled. When Shinichi didn't answer she became even more irritated. "Well …. Answer me!"

"Dead."

Usagi had nothing to say to that reply. It was true. Shinichi was right ….. Again. He was always right. He was far more superior than she could ever be. Not only that, but he was stronger, faster, smarter. It just didn't seem fair. Someone like him …. How could he have ended up here with people like her?

"I'm jealous," she muttered.

"What do you me-"

"I'm jealous okay!" She frowned. "I'm jealous of you."

Shinichi tried to take all that in as if it was extremely shocking. "Of me? Why?"

"Please don't ask that question!" she exclaimed.

The two of them fell silent. They didn't know what to say. Usagi tried to remain calm but her emotions were getting the better of her.

"I'm jealous of you," Shinichi revealed quietly.

Usagi looked up and into his eyes in confusion. Did he just say what she thought he just said? "Why are you jealous of me?"

"Because- you're strong enough to keep all of your feelings of your past life bottled up inside," he explained. "I'm not saying it's always good to do that but …. I felt as though I was too afraid of my life and I was relying on others to comfort me. But you only relied on yourself. You could face it alone without someone else's help." He paused to let her let the words flow onto her brain. "Some people wouldn't be jealous and just think you're an idiot but I admire that."

"Wait! That's not right!" Usagi said.

"It's not right?"

Usagi slapped her forehead in annoyance. "I'm supposed to be the one who's jealous, not you! Seriously, I always admired how reckless you _weren't_!"

Shinichi started to laugh. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "What's so funny?"

It took him a few seconds to stop but then he finally answered. "We were both pretty stupid weren't we?" When he saw the confusion on her face he explained, "We both wanted to be just like each other and neither of us knew we were admired for the personality we hate."

"Well, yeah, I get what you're saying but …. I'm not stupid for it," she told him.

He just nodded. "Now that we both understand each other, I'm going to apologize correctly and you are going to listen."

Usagi was taken aback when he grabbed her hand and knelt down. She felt as if this was a proposal. "Fine, I'll listen," she huffed with a slight blush.

"Usagi, I am very … no truly, sorry for being a selfish jerk. Earlier today my emotions leaked through and I couldn't control them. I guess that's what past lives can do to you, huh? But I would like to make up for that. Besides, being yelled at by you is really hard to handle in the sense that you hurt my ears when you scream." Usagi frowned at him. Before she could deny it he continued. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings at all and I certainly didn't want to make you cry."

"What? How do you know I-"

"Otonashi told me as we were leaving for the day. He almost smacked me real good."

"Otonashi did?" she asked.

"Yep. He really does care about you, Usagi," he said with a slight frown. "Making you cry was pretty hard on me too. I hurt the person I admirer's feelings. Plus, I did it unintentionally so that's why I was really pissed. So please …. Usagi, could you give me one, just one, last chance to prove that I'm sort of worthy to be your ….. Friend?" He asked.

Usagi thought about it. Shinichi and she had always been the people to fight with each other. They had an argument every single day. It almost felt like a routine. Was Shinichi even her friend to begin with? Did they ever smile at each other or was it always a frown? But then again, even though they always fought, Shinichi would always stick up for her and help her when she was in trouble.

Usagi thought back to when they first met. She was going to the principal's office and it was her first time in the afterlife. She was worried, confused, and was looking for some help. When she touched the door knob a big wooden hammer came rushing down towards her, before it could actually hit her Shinichi grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. It was pretty scary but exciting. That was also before Otonashi took the trap down with Kyo's help.

_Will I say okay or will I not accept his apology? _She asked herself. _Will everything change between us if I didn't accept his apology? Of course everything would. How could I let that happen? I don't want anything to change!_

"Shinichi, are your words true?" she asked him.

His grip on her hand became tighter and he nodded with determination. "Yeah, truer than anything I've said in a while."

Usagi smiled brightly and pulled him off the ground. "Okay, than friends?"

Shinichi smiled back. "Friends, I guess."

"Yes!" she shouted. "I feel so refreshed now that that's over!"

"Me too," he agreed. "My knees were in pain for sitting on them for too long."

"Oh, sorry," she apologized and the two of them started walking to find their dorms. "Oh, Shinichi," Usagi said stopping in front of him. "I didn't do it all alone." She turned around to see his puzzled face. "I didn't suffer all alone. I had Otonashi. He was there for me."

Because of the moonlight Usagi could spot a frown form but then it quickly disappeared. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," she replied.

Shinichi paused but then spoke. "Do you like Otonashi?"

"Yeah! He's one of the best brothers a girl could ask for!" she cheered.

"As a brother? Not as a love interest?" he asked again and saw Usagi blush.

Usagi looked out the window, not wanting to meet his gaze. "N-No."

Shinichi sighed and grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her closer to him. "Because if you did and he liked you back, I'd have to try to win you back over," he told her slyly.

Usagi turned bright red. "What do you mean by that?"

Shinichi tried not to show how nervous he was and just smiled. "I like you too, Usagi."

"M-Me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Is that so hard to believe?"

Usagi stared at him in shock. "Of course it is! You and I argue 24/7!"

He laughed at her reply. "That's true. But even if you argue, it doesn't change the fact I like you. I mean sure we have different opinions … At times, but I really …..I really love you."

Usagi's face was now completely red. She had never experienced a moment like this and neither had Shinichi. "Do you really mean it?" she gulped.

"Yes."

"You love me?"

"I think I already said that-" Usagi jumped into his arms before he could finish.

"Thank you, Shinichi! Thank you for loving me!" Usagi began to cry. She had never heard anyone say they loved her. Not ever, had anyone said that to her and it made her so happy.

Shinichi smiled at the sobbing Usagi holding onto him. "You're welcome." And they stayed like that for a few minutes. They held onto each other, letting the moment sink in. It felt so nice. "So," Shinichi began, cutting through the silence. "Does this mean you love me back?"

Usagi looked up at him, a smile across her face. "Of course!" And with that, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips and parted as quickly as it came. Now it was Shinichi's turn to blush. "I think you just made my night."

Usagi gave him one last hug. "Well, hopefully tomorrow will be better. Goodnight … Shinichi," she said, running off, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Shinichi was soon all alone, the moon shining down on him, or was he?

"When did this development occur?" Zoe's voice chimed.

He turned around to see her standing there. "Were you there the entire time?"

"Heck, no," she replied. "I was only there to see the kiss. Well lover boy, time to turn in for the night. You can tell me later. I want to be the first to know," she smiled and ran off in the direction Usagi went.

"Man!" Shinichi exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this all the way to the third chapter! Sorry i was slow in updating and I hate to criticize my own work but i don't think I did to well. I was also in a hurry so I can understand why. I'd like to answer somethings from my reviews. Sorry if Otonashi seemed like Light Yagami from Death Note. I sort of wanted him to be dark because he was depressed but I didn't want him as bad as Light. Also it is true, I like Fruits Basket. **

**Next i wold like to say this to clear up the misunderstanding: You know how the end of the anime shows Otonashi seeing Kanade again? Well this is before that. Otonashi didn't pass on yet in my fanfic. Well that's all I'd like to say! And thank you for the reviews! I will try my hardest to write what pleases my viewers.**

Otonashi woke up with a shudder. "Crap, I had that dream again!" That same dream was repetitive. He had always seen Kanade there. Well, he couldn't technically see her but he knew she was there. What happened didn't really make sense to him. Thinking back it was hard for him to remember what happened in the dream so he decided to forget about it and leap out of bed.

As he dressed for the day he thought about what it would be like to actually pass on; to be free from your past life and start anew. Then, he could probably reunite with Kanade-

"I can't do that!" Otonashi muttered to himself, heading towards the office.

"Good morning Otonashi," Usagi's voice chimed. She walked next to him as they opened the door.

"Hey, Usagi," Otonashi smiled. _At least she's doing well. _"Good morning everyone!" Otonashi exclaimed.

All of the new SSS saw him walk through the door and cheer.

"Hey Otonashi!"

"Hey, Usagi!"

Otonashi was very confused with the group's sudden outburst. "What's up guys?"

Hiro spoke first. "well, we thought we were a little too gloomy and unfair to you yesterday so we decided to make up for that.

"I see," he said. "But it's fine. You guys were curious and I understand that."

"Otonashi," Kakeru began. "Please don't try to make us feel better. We want to do this."

Otonashi nodded. "Sure, but how are you guys going to enjoy yourselves. You have a plan right?"

"Of course! Who do you think I am?!" Kakeru suddenly shouted making Otonashi and Usagi jump back. "We're gonna play soccer!"

And on that queue all the boys ran out the door making Otonashi get out the way. Once the boys were long gone he looked back at the girls. "Since when did Kakeru become crazy?"

Kyoko giggled. "He has always loved soccer; Ever since Dad introduced it to us."

"Oh, right, you guys are siblings aren't you?" Yuki remembered.

"Yeah," Kyoko replied. She paused for a second. She gazed off, not thinking about the real world as if she was in a trance. Quickly she noticed what she was doing and lifted up her head. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to make sure the boys don't get into any trouble."

As the rest of the gang walked off with her, Otonashi stayed, Usagi still standing by his side. "She remembered things that happened when she was alive."

Usagi nodded. "You could tell too?"

"It's not that hard. I've seen too many people with the exact same face," He said glancing at her. "You want to catch up with the group?"

"Sure."

"Shinichi!"

Zoe spotted him and ran to his side. He groaned in annoyance. "Why did I have to see you of all people?"

"So, fill me in?"

"You're still thinking about that?"

"Of course," she told him. "No one so far has had a relationship in the afterlife."

"You sound like a girlie girl," Shinichi noticed. It was true that Zoe was a girl but he had never seen her like this. She seemed so lively and energetic. Did she have a weakness for romance or something? "Anyway, can't you leave me alone?"

"No way, Shinichi. Please, just tell me how that scene happened," she pleaded.

Shinichi sighed. "Do you read shoujo manga?"

"I used to when I was alive," she told him.

"Well," he went on. "Have you ever seen the ones when the guy and the girl hate each other but then they start to randomly like each other? Like take Lovely Complex for example."

"I've read the one!" she exclaimed. "Wait, are you saying that you …. A guy …. Read shoujo manga?"

Shinichi was getting more irritated every second. "That is not the point. I'm saying that that's sort of what happened."

"So you admit to reading shoujo manga when you were alive?"

He palm slapped his face. "No, not at all. I'm saying that little by little I started to like her."

"I see," Zoe said. "You're still not going to answer my question about the shoujo manga-"

"No I'm not."

"I thought so." She smiled. "But I still think your relationship with Usagi is cute."

At that comment Shinichi groaned. _What's going on with her today?_

At that moment the SSS members came running past the pair and out the school doors. "What the hell?" a confused Zoe and Shinichi said in unison.

"Hey guys," Yuki's voice exclaimed. "Sorry if they scared you. They're going to play soccer."

"Please don't mind them," Otonashi said, appearing from the corner with Usagi.

One look at Usagi and Shinichi blushed. Usagi also blushed once she saw Shinchi. Zoe glanced from Usagi to Shinichi and then chuckled. "Hey Otonashi, everyone, let's go out to the field," she suggested grabbing a hold of Otonashi's wrist and motioning the other girls to follow.

"What's up Zoe? I can walk by myself," he told her.

Zoe looked from Usagi and Shinichi to Otonashi. "I'm giving those to a chance to be alone."

He looked back at the pair as well and saw them standing across from each other, their faces tinted red. "I see. Thanks."

"No problem," she smiled.

The girls and Otonashi watched as the boys played soccer for nearly two hours. The school's field was pretty big so it was okay for the boys to go all out. Otonashi didn't really like shifting his head every second to see where the ball was and it was making him dizzy. Shinichi and Usagi on the other hand, sat on the other side of the field alone. It was their own little private spot and no one tried to walk over to them.

Kakeru sprinted towards the ball and kicked it. It flew high up in the air and landed behind the lovebirds. Shinichi noticed this and jogged up to the ball. He swiftly kicked it back out into the field and into Kakeru's hand so he could toss it in himself.

"Thanks Shinichi," a sweaty energetic Kakeru shouted.

"No problem," he said back.

"Why don't you play soccer with the rest of the boys?" Usagi asked in wonder.

Shinichi thought about it for a minute but then shrugged. "Nah, It's alright," he answered her, sitting back down on the grass.

"Hey, Shinichi … could I ask you something?"

"What is it?" asked Shinichi.

"Can you …. Can you tell me what …" she stuttered. "Can you tell me what happened in your past life," she finally managed to say.

"You're that curious?"

Usagi nodded; eyes full of determination.

Shinichi didn't want to talk about his past. It was very grim. Nothing good really happened in it. But this was Usagi and he could tell she really wanted to know. He took in a deep breath and let it out trying to collect all the memories in one part of his brain so he could just let it out. "How should I start? Well, I can start off by saying I didn't have a father. Well I did but he died before I was born actually he died right when I was born. You see after my dad died, Mom started to fall into this big depression. It lasted for …. I don't know …. Five years. When I was five she finally gave in and killed herself so I lived with my uncle."

"She killed herself? Are you serious?" Usagi asked as if it was the most unreasonable thing a person could've done.

"Yeah, but what sucked was that she did it in front of me." That gave Usagi another reason to give him a look of disbelief. "I don't think she really loved me. So anyway, after moving in with my uncle I started getting teased at school. Kids called me a cursed boy. The reason for that was because my father died at the same time I was born. Also my mother died so that gave them more to say. It was pretty stupid and annoying.

"Those jokes lasted until the end of middle school. My life became easier until the middle of freshman year. Some girl mentioned the bullying to her friends. Apparently she was one of my previous classmates. Once the rumor spread it got worse. Then I met Marco. Just how his name sounds he was part American. He was my first real friend. Sadly our friendship had to end when my uncle lost most of his money when he gambled while drunk one night. I had to be sent to an orphanage. That was when the real pain started. "

"I see," was all Usagi could muster. "Well I guess we both had troubles."

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah. Being in the afterlife with everyone is like a dream. It's so peaceful and nice. I even fell in love."

Usagi smiled. "But all this will end soon."

"Why?"

"We need to pass on. We can't stay here forever," she stated a matter-of-factly. "I'm afraid of losing my memories though."

"I guess."

There was a moment of silence. The two didn't have anything else to say. They both new that day would come when they would be reborn anew and not remember their time in the afterlife. It was hard to imagine living a life other than this and nobody wanted to but Otonashi was right. They needed to pass on. Ever since day one he'd tell them that they needed to pass on as soon as possible.

"Oi! Shinichi! Watch out!"

Before he knew it, Shinichi was laying on the grass an excruciating pain eating at his face. "God what the heck was that?!"

He sat up and a black and white ball fell on his lap. Kakeru ran up to him and grabbed it quickly. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to kick it at you."

"You idiots!" Shinichi shouted frightening the soccer players. "Why can't you play like you're professionals and not kick wildly like idiots?! And another thing, this field is so huge but I notice you guys always kick the ball this way towards us!"

An uneasy Kyo tried to grin. "Well, we're sorry for disturbing your alone time. But us manly men were trying to have fun but seeing you two all lovey dovey was messing up the mood so we decided to mess with you for a while."

"Hey that's not true," Hikaru said. "Kyo don't get Shinichi any more mad you idiot!"

Usagi giggled. "Alright fine, we'll stop. But this time I'm playing with you boys."

"No way!" Kyo groaned.

Hiro smiled. "Kyo, you probably don't know but Usagi is really good at sports and is very athletic."

"We'll see about that. Come on lover girl!" Kyo exclaimed gripping the ball out of Kakeru's hands and running out to the field.

"Right behind you, Block head!" With that Usagi gave Shinichi one last glance and ran off with the other boys.

Shinichi watched as they ran off. He was deep in thought, still thinking about what Usagi had said. _I have a feeling that we might have to pass on sooner then we want to, _he thought to himself, shifting his head towards Otonashi. _What is this feeling? I feel something bad might happen. Is it because we'll have to pass on? What is it?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Tonight we're doing Operation Tornado!" Otonashi exclaimed as dramatically as he could.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing …. Then looked back down.

"I was never really as good as Yuri when announcing operations," muttered Otonashi sadly.

"No, don't say that Otonashi! You were great!" Usagi told him.

Kakeru patted his shoulder and sighed. "Next time put more feeling into it."

"That's pretty hard when you feel retarded doing it," said Otonashi.

Kakeru nodded. "That's true but you need to forget how retarded you feel. You have to forget that everyone is giving you a dumb look. Just gather up all the energy you can muster and let it out," he explained.

"Like this? 'Tonight we're doing Operation Tornado!'"

"More feeling!"

"Tonight we're doing Operation Tornado!"

"Yell as if your friend is in danger but you can't help because you're too far away so you have to yell to save your friends life!"

"That's a lot of description," Usagi commented.

"Right!" Otonashi took in a deep breath. "HEY EVERYBODY! WE'RE DOING OPERATION TORNADO TONIGHT!"

Everyone in the room looked up again and some even fell off the couch.

"Otonash! Dude! That was way too loud!" Shinichi cringed.

Kyo stood up in alarm. "You almost busted my ear drums! Want to die?!"

"Sorry," Otonashi apologized. "I just wanted to say that we're doing Operation Tornado tonight."

"We heard you the first time," replied Zoe.

"Well, it's almost night so we should get ready, right?" Hiro suggested.

Otonashi nodded. "Kyoko, Zoe, Yuki, I need you three to get ready for your performance. Kyo, Kakeru, grab the boys from the gym and help get those fans out. Tohru, Shino, and the rest of you get your guns ready-"

"Why do we need guns?" Tohru asked, a little bit confused.

Otonashi stopped and realized what he had just said, "Oh, yeah. Since Kanade isn't here …" Sadness overwhelmed him. Any thought of Kanade tore him apart. "S-sorry. Nevermind."

Usagi elbowed Tohru. "Way to go, Tohru," she growled under her breath.

He saw her glare and stepped away. "W-What did I do?!"

"How could you be so insenstitive?" Zoe stepped in.

Kyoko furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah! You hurt Otonashi's feelings!"

"I-I did?!"

"Oh, no, it's fine," said Otonashi. "I was just thinking about the past."

The girls looked at him. After staring for almost over two minutes they shrugged and left Tohru alone. Tohru sighed a sigh of relief as Otonashi exclaimed, "Operation commence!"

com"hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite  
tatoe kokoro wo hikisaitemo  
anata dake ni sasagetai no  
watashi no mune no juujika wo…."

Zoe's voice resounded throughout the cafeteria. Kyoko jammed on her guitar while Yuki banged on the drums.

The crowd cheered as the three girls' energy and sound resonated out to them. More students started piling into the wide cafeteria as Zoe sang, "yasashiku hi wo tomoshita CANDLE no youni anata  
aa torokasete agemashou  
chikainasai eien wo."com

Zoe nodded at Kyoko, making Kyoko play even faster and stronger. "ai no Kusari dare nimo kowasenai.  
Amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete.  
anata dake ni yurusareru no,  
kinjirareta MELODY sae mo:  
jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru.  
tsukamaete...  
hayaku watashi wo.

The dark sky and shining stars did indeed match the song; Not to mention the spirit in Zoe's heart that was being let out at this very second. Shinichi stood by Otonashi's side on the second floor of the cafeteria, watching the concert.

"This song reminds me of a couple I know," commented Otonashi.

Shinichi shifted his gaze towards Otonashi. Not getting what Otonashi meant. " Really? That's nice. Who are the-Hey!"

Otonashi chuckled as Shinichi finally realized who he was referring to.

Soon the concert was meeting its climax as Kyoko started to rock on the guitar. Yuki moved her way to a black keyboard and played it with a great passion. Otonashi grinned. "Alright turn them on, guys," he spoke into his walkie-talkie.

The SSS members watched as meal tickets got swooped up into the airby the fans. Many of the members reached out and grabbed one or two. Shinichi grabbed beef udon and smiled triumphantly. "What did you get Otonashi?" he asked.

"Unmei wa kimatteru no?  
kaeru koto wa dekinakute mo …"

Otanashi gazed at his meal ticket. The meal ticket in his hands reminded him of many memories. It was a reminder of the time he and Kanade had shared together. So, Otonashi glanced up at Shinichi. "What I always get," he replied. "Mobu Tofu."

"watashi nara atarashii inochi no kaze fukikonde ageru ….aaaaahhhh!"

Zoe's voice rang throughout the cafeteria.

"ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai  
amaku kiyora jumon kakete  
anata dake ni yurusareru no  
kinjirareta MELODY sae mo  
jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru  
tsukamaete hayaku... saa watashi wo!"

Zoe sang loudly. Yuki beat her drums. Kyoko rocked out on her guitar. The crowd screamed. And then it came to a close.

The SSS members began to make their way to the lunch line. Many came up to Zoe and complimented her on the song and even Kyoko and Yuki got praise. Laughs and cheers filled the cafeteria. Most of the NPCs were getting ready to go to bed. Otonashi smiled at his new friends, enjoying themselves.

Usagi skipped on up to him and peaked at his meal ticket. "Are you in love with Mobu Tofu?"

Otonashi shook his head "Not particularly."

"Then why do you always grab it?" she asked, curiosity radiated from her.

Otonashi looked solemnly at the ticket and gave her a sad smile "It's just something that reminds me of the past."

"Real life past?" Kakeru asked. "Or Afterlife past?"

"Afterlife past," Otonashi answered. "There was this girl I loved. She passed on as well but I know that she really loved Mobu Tofu," Otonashi explained.

"Are you taking about that Kanade girl?" Sakura asked.

"How-?"

"I always here you mutter her name," Sakura told him. _It's almost like he's got a sick obsession with the girl_, Sakura thought in her head, rolling her eyes.

Usagi frowned. "Hey! I saw that!"

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "Saw what?"

"You! You rolled your eyes!"

"And so what if I did?"

"Well …." Usagi tried to think of something to say. "… That's rude!"

"Hey!" A voice came from one of the tables. "Girls! Don't start a cat fight. Some of us are trying to eat without your constant bickering here!" Kyo shouted.

"Sorry!" Usagi apologized.

Otonashi snickered a bit. "Okay I'm going to use this meal ticket now-"

"Don't."

Otonashi felt a stiff hand grab his shoulder. He jumped in alarm. This voice was not familiar to Otonashi. As he twirled around, he came face to face with a boy. No, not just any boy but an NPC boy. His black hair was slicked back and his eyes gave Otonashi a sharp glare. He seemed like one of those brainiacs who always did well on tests.

Otonashi was very surprised. "Huh?"

"You shouldn't use that meal ticket," the boy said. "It's not really yours to use. It belongs to someone else. You're stealing."

"What?" Otonashi was practically speechless.

"You … Nevermind, it was nothing." And with that, the NPC walked away.

Otonashi just stared as the NPC got further away from his view. _What the-? But how? NPC's don't mess around with what us real humans do. They don't interfere. The new Student Council president doesn't at all. None of the NPCs tell us what we should and shouldn't do_, Otonashi thought._ No way would an NPC even talk to me like that. We're just two types of things sharing the same afterlife; Sharing the same world. We hardly even interacted to begin with. Something's not right. _

**Yay! Another chapter finished! In case you were wondering I did NOT make up that Japanese song. It's a real song sang by Mizuki Nana so all the praise goes to her. It was also the ending theme for Rosario Vampire (though I don't really watch the anime but the song sounded good). If you really want to know here are the Japanese and English lyrics fro . c o m:**

**hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite  
tatoe kokoro wo hikisaitemo  
anata dake ni sasagetai no  
watashi no mune no juujika wo**

**The silver flames engulf the sky.  
Though my heart may be torn asunder,  
I want to give myself only to you;  
Please accept my true self that is this cross.**

**nemuranai VELVET no tsuki  
kazarareta himitsu no heya  
futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake  
odorimashou itazura na toki ni yudanete**

**The unsleeping velvet moon  
Adorns this secret room.  
The two of us are alone. I quietly lock the door.  
Let's dance and lose ourselves in this playful moment.**

**yasashiku hi wo tomoshita CANDLE no youni anata  
aa torokasete agemashou  
chikainasai eien wo**

**Like a candle lit by a gentle flame,  
I let my heart be softened by you.  
Pledge me your eternity.**

**ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai  
amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete  
anata dake ni yurusareru no  
kinjirareta MELODY sae mo  
jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru  
tsukamaete... hayaku watashi wo**

**No one can break the chains of love.  
Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me.  
Only you can accept my primal instincts,  
My forbidden melodies:  
Now they too can soar free.  
Hurry... Catch me.**

**akeru koto wo wasureta yoru ni  
torawareta hoshi no izumi  
hitori kiri sotto inoru youni  
yume wo miyou sameru koto nai yume wo**

**In the night that has forgotten to end,  
A fountain of stars lies trapped.  
It is alone, silently as if it's praying,  
For a dream that it doesn't need to awake from.**

**yami no naka shibarareta watashi wo mitsukedashite  
aa kuruoshii sono kaori de  
tsutsumikonde ima sugu ni**

**Find me in the darkness that binds me.  
Oh, this sweet scent is driving me crazy.  
Please let it embrace me, right now.**

**hakugin no honoo maiagaru sora  
subete nomikonde kieusete mo  
anata dake wo motometeru  
uzuku kodou wa tomerarenai  
majiwaru futatsu no tamashii ga  
itsuka kiseki okosu yo**

**The silver flames dance in the sky.  
Even if they swallow up and erase everything,  
I ask only for you to be here.  
This throbbing heartbeat just won't stop.  
Our entwined souls  
Will someday produce to a miracle.**

**unmei wa kimatteru no?  
kaeru koto wa dekinakute mo  
watashi nara atarashii inochi no kaze fukikonde ageru**

**Is fate predetermined?  
Even if it can't be changed,  
I can surely breathe new life into it.**

**ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai  
amaku kiyora jumon kakete  
anata dake ni yurusareru no  
kinjirareta MELODY sae mo  
jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru  
tsukamaete hayaku... saa watashi wo**

**No one can break the chains of love.  
Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me.  
Only you can accept my primal instincts,  
My forbidden melodies:  
Now they too can soar free.  
Hurry... Catch me, I am here.**


	5. Chapter 5

The NPCs roamed about the hallways. But it wasn't only NPCs there. Something else lurked in the shadows of the halls; something so devilish and senile that it would make you want to be torn apart; something so lost and desperate that you would want to stay away, in fear you too would get lost; something so sad and lonely that it would make you want to cry. It was something with all these emotions clustered inside them. Was it human or beast? Was it a he or a she; or was it even that? How come this creature or whatever it was could make you feel so much pain? Maybe it was just a simple answer.

This creature had felt too much of this pain.

Usagi leaned upward, trying to reach the book, laying on the top of the cabinet. "I-I can't reach!"

"You can't reach that high, huh?" Kyoko asked.

"It's because she's small," Kakeru explained, nonchalantly.

Usagi frowned. "Don't call me small!" She shouted, still trying to reach the book.

"Ha! Dude, she's not just small. She's puny, tiny… a speck of dust." This time it was Kyo.

"Hey!" Usagi exclaimed.

Tohru sighed. "A speck of dust? Really? That was the best you could come up with?"

"You got something to say?!" Kyo growled.

"I just said it," Tohru said not caring that Kyo had him by the collar and was now face to face with him.

"Why I oughtta-"

"Could you two shut up, please?" Sakura joined in. "I'm trying to do my nails and I can't concentrate when you make that much noise."

"I wasn't the one screaming," Tohru told her. "It was Kyo."

"You're stupid!" Kyo shouted towards Sakura.

Tohru sighed again. "See?"

"Here," Said Otonashi, reaching up and grabbing the book.

Usagi beamed as he handed it to her "Thanks Otonashi."

"You're welcome," Otonashi said with a smile.

Shinichi who was standing in the corner glared daggers at the two people being nice to each other. Kyo noticed this and decided to have fun with him. "Yo, loverboy. You jealous of Otonashi?"

Otonashi heard his name and spun around, causing Usagi to turn around as well. Shinichi growled at Kyo. "Shut up."

"I'll take that as a yes. Wait, don't tell me," Kyo began again. "She dumped you?" He let out a loud cackle just as Usagi kicked his gut.

"What the hell?!" Kyo got up immediately watching Usagi huff.

Kakeru staggered away from the commotion and went to Otonashi. "Otonashi, you've been spacing out a lot today. Have you noticed?"

Otonashi nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm just thinking."

"May I ask what you're thinking about?"

"Nothing interesting."

Kakeru knew Otonashi only said that so he wouldn't have to tell him but he decided to let it slide for the time being.

Otonashi sat back down at the principal's desk and continued to think but this time about something totally different. _Maybe I should take the others down there. It beats playing chess and arguing all day. I guess I should. _"Everyone!"

The whole room went dead silent as Otonashi went on. "Today we're going on a little field trip. One that I like to call: Parachute to the guild!"

"Dude when you said parachute I actually thought we were going to parachute," said Kyo as everyone took a look around the old guild. All that was left was rubble. Nothing else remained.

"What used to take part down here anyway?" asked Hiro, examining the rocks.

"This is where weapons were made. My old friends and I fought against this girl we called Angel and this is where a few of our other friends made guns and other types of weapons," Otonashi explained.

"Sweet," Tohru said. "So why is there nothing here right now?"

"Um, a lot of stuff happened and I'd rather not get into it if you don't mind."

"Sure. So you used to fire rounds?" Shinichi asked. "For some reason I can't see that happening."

Otonashi smiled "Yeah, it is hard to picture isn't it?" With that he made his way across even more rubble. Soon Otonashi found his way to a back tunnel. "Hmm…"

"Yo Otonshi! Where are you going?" Kyo called out as he saw Otonashi explore the tunnels.

Otonashi didn't reply at first. He didn't feel like it. He was too caught up in what he was examining. Of course there was a lot of rubble but for some reason the tunnel didn't seem like it belonged there. From what Otonashi could remember there were many tunnels leading to the guild but this one did not come to mind.

"Otonashi!" Zoe shouted.

"You all stay there!" Otonashi demanded. As Otonashi stepped deeper into the tunnel he found himself staring at a bunch of old weapons. The others working in the guild probably left them. There were so many weapons; Piles of guns and Otonashi even spotted a bazooka. It seemed odd that they would leave them here though. When everyone from the guild passed on, he thought everything would have been destroyed just in case_ something _got their hands on the weapons.

_SHWIP!_

Otonashi's head perked up. _What was that?_ He heard the sound again but this time behind him. _Was it an animal?_ Otonashi pushed that thought out of his mind and hesitantly picked up a gun lying at his feet. "Show yourself!"

It suddenly became quiet.

"I said show yourself!"

The noise was heard again making Otonashi spin around, pointing his gun straight. The sound then moved to his left making Otonashi shoot drastically.

"Otonashi!" Usagi's voice rang out. "Are you alright?!"

_Crap! _Otonashi frowned. He didn't want the others over to come yet. Maybe he shouldn't have shot so soon. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a dark shadow slide across the rocks. This time Otonashi shot. He heard a tiny shrill. The shadow was gone though. He didn't know what it was. All he knew was that he shot it.

"Otonashi!" came a voice. This time it was Shinichi. He and the rest of the group made their way towards him. Otonashi really wanted to go after the creature but he knew it was already too late.

"It's alright, everyone," he said but once they caught up to him they didn't pay attention. They were too busy staring at all the weapons on the ground.

"Where did all these weapons come from?" Hiro asked.

"The guild," answered Otonashi, making his way towards the place he had shot at the shadow.

"Sweet mama," Shino commented.

"Otonashi, we heard a shot," Usagi began. "Did you use a gun or something?"

Otonashi, without turning to face her nodded. "Yes."

He glared down at the dark ground and rocks when he spotted a hint of a red substance. It was blood. The creature had blood so it must've been human … right?

_If that's the case, then that must mean that someone else has come to the afterlife …. And I accidently scared them off and shot at them! _Otonashi panicked at first but then realized that the blood vanished.

"What the-?"

He shook his head in wonder and faced the group of friends. "Everyone, from now on you are not allowed to leave the campus or go out at night ALONE! You need to have two more friends with you. Got it?!"

"S-sure, but why?" Sakura asked.

"Just do what I told you, alright?!" Otonashi almost growled. He placed his hand over his mouth realizing his rudeness. "I mean-"

But it was already too late. Sakura was on a rampage. "I don't care if you are Otonashi the fearless leader, NOBODY talks to me like that! E-e-ver!"

"Sakur-"

"Nu –uh! Let me finish. Listen here buster! I-"

"Sakura," Kakeru rested a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. For now let's just listen and do what Otonashi tells us, alright?"

Sakura huffed, furrowing her eyebrows. " ….. fine."

Otonashi sighed. _What was that thing I wonder? Maybe it wasn't human. Maybe it was a creature …. But do creatures in the afterlife even have blood. I know the NPCs don't. Gosh, this so annoying! I wish Yuri was here. She'd understand it. She had been in the afterlife longer than me anyway._

"Hey," began Otonashi. "Could the guys help me carry all these weapons back onto the surface?"

* * *

After all the guns were unloaded and put into the principal's office, Otonashi decided to get some fresh air. Just in case, he carried a gun with him. The others however were oblivious to what had happened.

It was already dark outside and there was a slight breeze coming from the direction of the mountain.

Speaking of which, Otonashi thought to himself, I should find out a way to make those guys pass on. They've been here longer than I've planned. I want them to find happiness and be reincarnated or something. It's not like I hate them being around, it's just they need to pass on. They never want to give up being in the afterlife. I bet it's cool for them. But soon-

Rustle!

Rustle!

Otonashi froze.

"Um-" A girly voice called from somewhere.

Otonashi searched the area with his eyes but did not spot anyone until-

"Excuse me," a girl popped out from behind a bush.

In a panic, Otonashi pointed his gun straight at the girl, making her scream.

"Wha- Why do you have a gun?! Please, don't shoot me! Just tell me where I am and how I got here! Please!"

At that moment, he knew she was human. Otonashi set his gun down. "Don't worry. Sorry I scared you. You can trust me."

Hesitantly the girl walked into the moonlight watching to make sure Otonashi didn't try anything with the gun. Now Otonashi could make out her physical features. She had long black hair and glittery green eyes. The girl was wearing the NPC uniform.

"You seem mature," Otonashi commented as he examined her. "What's your name?"

"Um …"

"I told you, you can trust me," he repeated.

"No, that's not it. It's just that …"

Otonashi waited for her to continue but since she didn't he asked, "It's just that what?"

"It's just that … I can't remember."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, who is she, exactly?" Zoe asked.

Otonashi shrugged. "I don't know. She has amnesia."

"Could it be that she's like you?" Yuki asked, tilting up her glasses.

"Um …?"

"Meaning, do you think she accidently wandered here into the afterlife by accident?" Shinichi rephrased.

"That could be it, or it could be that she's like the rest of us but also had amnesia," said Usagi.

"The rest of you?" Otonashi asked.

"She means the rest of us had unfulfilled lives," Shinichi translated.

"Oh."

"Um …." The group of whisperers looked up from their circle to look at the confused girl. "What are you talking about?"

Otonashi broke away from the circle and made his way towards her. "This may be hard to take in, but you're in the afterlife."

"Um …"

"Meaning you are dead."

"Wha-DEAD?!" she practically screamed. "I'm dead?! Then how come you can see me?!"

"No, no," Otonashi sighed. "You're not a ghost. You're in the afterlife. I'm dead too."

The girl stepped back. "You're lying!"

Shinichi stepped up and shook his head. "No, he's not. I'm dead too."

"We know it's hard but you have to accept it," Usagi pitched in.

"N-no! If I'm dead then prove it!" the girl shouted.

"Prove it?" Otonashi let out another sigh. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." Just then a gun shot was heard and he fell to the ground. Shinichi put the gun back on the desk. The girl screamed once again.

"Why did you do that?! Why did you kill him?!" She felt like puking as she saw the blood begin to pour from Otonashi's head so she glared daggers at Shinichi. "Why did you do that?! You did not have to kill him!"

"Don't worry. I wanted him to do that."

The girl screamed (hopefully for the last time) and tripped onto the couch. "H-How did you-?! You were dead!"

Otonashi chuckled a little bit. He wasn't bleeding anymore. In fact he looked extremely healthy. "I was hoping you didn't ask that question. When I asked that question a girl stabbed me in the chest and I woke up in a hospital bed unharmed."

"How come you're not dead?" she asked again sitting up.

"Because I'm already dead. You can't kill what's already been killed," Otonashi explained.

"B-but the blood-" she glanced down at the floor to see nothing there. Before she could scream again, Otonashi covered her mouth. "You don't have to scream at everything," he told her before dropping his hand.

"S-so it's true? I really am dead?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

The girl froze for a second and then suddenly she burst out into tears. Otonashi sat beside her and rubbed her hair to comfort her. Usagi sat on her other end.

After a few minutes of crying the mysterious girl calmed down. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying. She didn't want to be dead. She had no idea how she lived when she was alive but she knew dying meant her life was gone.

"Sorry for the crying," she apologized.

"It's alright," Kyoko told her. "I did the same thing."

"So did I," Yuki admitted.

Usagi gave the girl a cheesy grin. "Luckily we had Otonashi there for us."

Hiro nodded. "That's true. I began freaking out when I found out I was dead."

"The guy went on a rampage," Shino said.

"So did you," Kakeru laughed.

Otonashi smiled at the group but immediately turned his attention towards the girl. "Since you don't remember your name, we should make up one for you."

"OH! How about Rosy?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Or Trisha?" Kakeru guessed.

"How about Sana?" Kyo suggested.

"Kyoko!"

"But that's your name, Kyoko."

"Did you want to pick your own name?" Otonashi asked the girl.

She shook her head. "No, I'd rather you pick one for me."

He nodded and began to think. "Hmm …. How about Yukino? It sounds really pretty."

"I like that one," said Hiro.

"Yeah, it's a nice name," Hikaru complimented.

As the rest of the gang went back to the dorms, the mysterious girl, now named Yukino stayed. She sat there, watching Otonashi put paperwork or whatever it was away. It wasn't just watching though. She was practically staring at him. This bugged Otonashi greatly. "Yukino, you're not going to the room Zoe showed you?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I forgot."

_How do you forget?_ Otonashi thought to himself. "Well, shouldn't you be going soon?"

"Yep," she answered, still watching his every movement.

He waited for her to get up and leave but after a few long minutes he decided he had to push her more. "Um, is there a reason why you're staring?"

Yukino blinked several times before answering. "Oh, my! I was staring?! I'm so sorry. I was just caught up in my thoughts and I-" Her face was bright red, now making Otonshi sigh. "It's fine. I stare while I think too, no matter where I'm looking."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah. Don't sweat the small stuff, alright?"

"S-sure." Even though that was cleaned up, Yukino didn't budge from her spot on the couch.

"No, seriously, I think you should leave," Otonashi said again.

This time Yukino noticed the slight sound of anger in his voice. She felt bad about this. She had accidentally made Otonashi uncomfortable and because of that he wanted her to leave. Yukino then began to cry. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable! I was just-Wha!" Her sobs turned into wails, frightening Otonashi greatly.

"It's fine it's fine!" He tried to reassure her. "You need to keep your voice down! You're being way too loud!"

When she heard this she stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she whispered.

"You make a lot of noise," Otonashi commented.

"I'm sorry!"

"And you don't have to keep saying, I'm sorry either," he told her.

"Sorry- I mean …. Okay. I didn't mean to seem so rude. It's just, when I look at you … It's like a lost memory is trying to claw it's way back into my mind. Everything about you seems so … Familiar?"

"I'm familiar?" Otonashi repeated. "Well I know I've never met you before."

"But even so. Maybe someone from my past is just like you. Like a brother or a cousin or a best friend or a lover or a carpenter from down the street!"

_A carpenter from down the street?_ "I'm glad nonetheless. Now if you look at me you could find some info about when you were alive."

"I guess … but I sort of don't want to."

"Huh?"

"You all said that people with unfulfilled lives end up here. What if my unfulfilled life was terrible. It could be even worse than yours. What if I was ina depression before I died? Or what if I had no family? Or-"

"I get it," Otonashi interrupted. "You don't have to say more."

"You get it?"

"Yeah. I felt the same way but sometimes you have to face your fears and get ready to take on anything that comes your way."

Yukino sighed. "I-I guess you're right."

Otonashi smiled. "Of course I am. Now you should really go to your dorm," he told her.

She solemnly nodded. "Yes … See you later."

Yukino turned to walk away when suddenly Otonashi called out. "When the time comes and you regain your memories, I hope I'll be there to comfort you."

Yukino smiled. "Me too. Everyone relies on you and since I'm going to be with you all, I want to rely on you too. B-but of course, you can rely on me as well! Equivalent exchange."

Otonashi nodded. "Good night Yukino."

"Good night." With that Yukino closed the door shut and left.

* * *

**So, I saw the Angel Beats epilogue a few weeks ago and it seems Otonashi is the new student council president in the afterlife. Now I feel bad for writing this before actualy seeing the epilogue. Oh, well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the slow update. I was working on some other stories! But wanyway, I hope you like this chapter! :)**

"Otonashi! Otonashi!"

Otonashi shot up from his bed. His head bobbed back and forth trying to figure out what was going on. Was that voice from his dream? It seemed so distant …

"Otonashi!"

_So I wasn't dreaming._

Otonashi rubbed his eyes to get a clear view of the room when suddenly a heavy, energetic Yukino burst open the door and bounced on top of him making him fall back to the bed. "Otonashi!"

"W-what?" He asked annoyed by the disturbing and unwanted noise.

Yukino realized that she had practically crushed him on his bed and she got up. "I'm sorry Otonashi! I was extremely excited and I just had to come right away! I didn't mean to almost kill you!" She paused. "Wow, it's kind of funny saying that."

"I asked what is it?"

"Oh, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That we're going fishing today?"

"We are?"

"So … we aren't?" she asked completely disappointed.

"Oh come on Otonashi. Don't make the new girl sad." Just then Kyo and Kakeru appeared.

Otonashi grunted. "So you guys told her that?"

"No, you said we would yesterday. Don't you remember?"

Otonashi gave Kakeru a puzzled look. "When did I?"

Yukino watched the scene in confusion as Kakeru answered, "You said it while you were resting your head on the desk and mumbled, "Okay guys let's go fishing!" Remember?"

"What?! I was asleep! You can't take advantage of me like that!"

"It was your words Otonashi," Kyo said with a sneer. "Come on … and Yukino was looking forward to it."

Otonashi dared to look at Yukino who was sitting next to him, tugging on his arm. Her eyes were wide with plead. "Crap, Yukino stop that."

"Stop what?" she asked innocently.

"That thing … with your eyes …"

"But I'm not doing anything with my eyes," she told him getting another snicker out of Kyo.

"Listen guys. We're not going fishing!" Otonashi ordered, looking back at Kyo and Kakeru.

"Please Otonashi!" Yukino pleaded.

"I said no!"

Otonashi shot up from his bed and walked past Kakeru and Kyo, heading towards the principal's office. Yukino followed him still begging to go fishing for a reason Otonashi could not understand.

"Come On Otonashi!"

"Yukino, please stop."

"But Otonashi!"

"And you say my name too much!"

"I'm sowwy!"

"And don't sound like a baby either!"

"I'm sowwy!" Yukino began to slow down and soon stopped walking. She stood there crying and whining which disturbed Otonashi greatly. Feeling some guilt, Otonashi sighed and made his way back to her.

He rested one hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to keep saying sorry Yukino."

"B-but! I'm sorry!"

"Stop whining," Otonashi demanded.

"I'm sor-"

He planted another hand over her mouth. "And NEVER say I'm sorry again."

From under his hand she muffled and, 'I'm sorry'.

Otonashi's eyebrows twitched in anger. "Oh, hell no are we going fishing." He walked away.

"No wait! I'm sorry for saying sorry!"

"You said sorry again, Yukino!" he called back to her.

"I'm sorry!"

Kakeru and Kyo caught up with Yukino and stared off after Otonashi. Kyo couldn't help but break out into laughter. "Man, you still got a lot to learn about Otonashi's temper newbie!"

Kakeru laid one hand on Yukino shoulder. "Don't worry. He's not good with crybabies."

"I don't care!" Yukino sniffled. "I want to go fishing and I'm not giving up!"

"Boneheaded one aren't you?"

Yukino ran after Otonashi.

"Why is Otonashi taking his tie to get here?" Usagi whined.

"Maybe he wants some rest," Shinichi guessed. "And by what he's been doing, he needs it."

Kyoko looked up at him from her book in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's been about … I'm guessing … a week since Yukino has been found, right? Well ever since a week ago, Otonashi has been wandering around the school campus. He's been searching hard for something. He doesn't go to bed until very late at night and he started to wake up earlier than the most of us two days ago. He's needs rest," Shinichi explained.

"Now that I think about it," Hiro stepped in. "Shinichi's right. Otonashi has been acting strange."

Zoe planted one hand on the sofa and gazed down at it in thought. "I wonder-"

"Please, Otonashi!"

"No!"

Everyone almost jumped in surprise as the voices came closer and suddenly Otonashi burst through the door. Now Yukino was on her knees grabbing onto Otonashi's leg with determination and tears in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked.

"Otonashi doesn't want to go fishing even though he said we would!" Yukino accused.

The SSS members looked on with surprise. "We were going to go fishing?!"

"Man it's been a while!"

"Yeah, I haven't fished in ages!"

"When are we heading out Otonashi?"

Otonashi sighed. "I didn't agree to going fishing but …." He looked at the excited group. "…. Fine …"

"How long have you been begging him, Yukino?" Tohru asked.

"Let's just say a long time," said Kyo who, with Kakeru, entered the room.

Usagi cheered. "Oh yeah! Let's go fishing!"

Otonashi let out a final sigh. "Okay, but you all have to follow me."

* * *

It was extremely hot outside and Otonashi had felt exhausted by the time they reached the stream. He had found some fishing supplies among some of the left over supplies near the guild. There were at most nine rods which was unfortunate for them because more SSS members then usual joined them. Artha, Ryan, Akio, and Kazuma had joined the group on their little fishing trip.

Kazuma and Kakeru were stars when it came to catching trout. Hikaru couldn't catch anything no matter how hard Kyoko tried to help him. Usagi had always missed reeling the fish in because Shinichi and she were too busy talking. Kyo just jumped into the water and tried to catch fish with his bare hands. Akio and Shino had gone along with it but Tohru had tried to explain that being in that kind of water was dangerous. Sakura however tried to make Tohru except that wild boys will be wild boys and do whatever wild things they could.

Otonashi sat far away from the group and watched everything. He glanced to the right and spotted Artha and Zoe searching for more worms. Kakeru handed them some and then continued on catching an endless amount of trout. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Yuki accidently hooking Hiro who just so happened to walk behind as she threw back her rod.

This reminded Otonashi a lot of the time …. Kanade had accidently caught Hinata with her hook. This made him chuckle. Now Ryan had made his way toward the frightened two and he tried to steadily pull the hook off of Hiro.

"Why aren't you fishing?"

Otonashi looked up to see Yukino. "Why aren't _you_ fishing?"

"Otonashi, you can't answer my question with another question," she pouted sitting down next to him.

He sighed. "Okay fine, I don't like fishing."

"Really?" she asked disappointed. "But it's so fun!"

"Well, if you haven't noticed I'm not a fun guy," said Otonashi trying not to look her in the eye. Yukino frowned. "You need to give yourself more credit!"

"So why aren't you fishing? This was what you wanted to do right?" he asked before she could continue.

"Well, I was fishing earlier with Kakeru and Ryan but you seemed lonely … so I came over here!" Yukino explained. Otonashi didn't respond. He just stared out at all of his new friends fishing. "Are you sure you don't like fishing?" she asked.

Otonashi leaned back and gazed up at the clouds. "Actually …" he paused. "Actually no, I'm not sure. I guess I enjoy myself when I fish but … a while back the first time I went fishing in the afterlife was when I went with my old friends and …" Wait! Why was he telling her this?!

"And?"

"And … K-Kanade," Otonashi murmured.

"Kanade? Hmmm … Is she your girlfriend?" Yukino asked.

Otonashi practically fell off the rock. "Uh, um, Girlfriend? No, she was … um …"

Yukino smiled. "You don't have to be embarrassed! Because it looks like you really love her!"

"Um … could we leave this topic?" he asked with a rosy face.

Yukino nodded. "Sure. I have a question, Otonashi." Otonashi's head shot up as she asked, "How did your memories return to you?"

"Well, there was one boy I knew who could hypnotize people he controlled me and made me remember parts of my memories. The rest was because I had laid my head on Kanade's heart." He glanced at Yukino confused face. "Well, you see, before I died I filled out a card to have parts of my body donated. She had my heart."

Yukino pounded a fist onto her hand. "Oh! I get it! Wait but that means … I'm out of luck! That hypnotist guy isn't here anymore and plus no one from my past is here either!"  
"How do you know that?" Otonashi asked.

Yukino glanced at him. "Well, because I get this feeling when I know someone or something seems familiar. It happened to me when I met you. I felt as if you were familiar."

"Well, yeah but I promise I've ever met you before," Otonashi stated.

Yukno sighed. "I'll never get my memories back!" And before Otonashi new it, she had broken out into tears again.

"Oh, come on! Yukino!" Otonashi complained. "You don't have to cry about everything!"

Her commotion caused everyone to turn their heads and because Kyo was not paying attention to what he was doing the fish in his hand slipped out of his grasp and before it fell back into the water it had smacked Kyo in the face.

"Hey Otonashi, are you making Yukino cry again?" Kakeru asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Otonashi exclaimed as he patted Yukino's back to try and comfort her.

"S~U~R~E~," Kyo slurred. "I bet you tried to take adv-"

Another fish came flying at his face. He turned and spotted Usagi glaring at him. The two seemed to be in an everlasting glare battle as the rest of the gang laughed and smiled. Yukino lifted her head and spotted the two as well. She glanced at the smiling faces surrounding her and she too laughed.

* * *

When the day came to an end, the SSS members retreated to their dorms except for Zoe, Shinichi, and Usagi of course, who were too busy spying on an alret and opened eyed Otonashi. Otonashi was still standing guard as the three ducked behind a corner. What was he looking for? The trio didn't know but they knew that he was wearing himself out.

Otonashi, hand gun in hand, examined almost the entire campus and Usagi was getting tired. "What is he searching for?" Usagi asked. "I'm sooo tired!"

"Shhh," Shinichi shushed her. "I know, I'm tired too but I don't want to miss anything."

"Try staying awake for a little longer," said Zoe.

Otonashi suddenly sat down on the campus stairs and sighed. The trio watched in wonder. "What is he doing?" Usagi asked.

"What is who doing?"

"Ahh!" Usagi screeched and immediately Shinichi covered her mouth. Behind them stood Kakeru, who gave them a curious look. He walked past them and peered out from behind the corner. "Are you guys spying on Otonashi?"

"Yeah but you need to be quiet!" whispered Shinichi. He peeked back out to see that Otonashi was gone. "Oh crap. Come on guys, he's gone."

The gang silently tried to find him again with Kakeru tagging along. After a few minutes of not sighting him Shinichi sighed. "Man, where did he go?"

"Let's check the cafeteria," suggested Usagi. The two went first as Zoe and Kakeru followed them.

"So, I'm surprised you didn't just reveal that we were following him," began Zoe to a silent Kakeru. "I thought you were Otonashi's right hand man."

"But aren't you as well?" asked Kakeru.

Zoe shook her head. "Nah, I just like to follow the rules, be a good girl. Keep my friends close."

"And your enemies closer," said Kakeru. Zoe glanced at him. "What, so are you suspecting me of something?" she asked with a giggle.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to say that," he told her.

"So, you're into riddles?"

A slight smile crossed Kakeru's face. "You could say that."

"Then I guess you might know this right?" Kakeru gave Zoe a questioning look as she continued. "If an NPC interfered and started to bleed, would it be possible to be human?"

Kakeru came to a stop. He stared at her and she stared back. There was a moment of silence. "First of all that's not a riddle and second, what do you mean?" Kakeru finally asked.

"I'm sorry to say that I've been sneaking around in Otonashi's things and I found something interesting-"

"You were sneaking around in Otonashi's things?"

Zoe felt offended when he said it and she quickly nodded. "Yes. But that's not the point. The point is that he's been searching for clues."

"Clues for what?"

"He thinks that among the NPCs there might be a human," said Zoe.

"A human among the NPCs?" Kakeru repeated. "But shouldn't they have passed on if they are doing what any normal NPC is doing?"

"Well, in this journal that Otonashi has been writing in, he says that if this human is still with the NPCs then that person must have another reason for being here; a _specific_ reason for being here."

Kakeru thought about it. "That makes sense but … what I wonder."

"That's what neither I nor Otonashi know. And then there's Yukino."

"What about Yukino?"

"I know you feel it too," said Zoe. "Doesn't she seem … off in some way?"

Kakeru nodded slightly. "I guess. I find it hard for me to trust her because of how easily she cries."

"Yeah, there's that but do you notice how cheerful she is? It's hard for me to imagine she had an unfair life."

"Then she's like Otonashi if she didn't," Kakeru guessed.

Zoe shrugged. "I guess you're right."

The two continued walking when suddenly Kakeru asked, "Where are Shinichi and Usagi?"

"I don't know. I didn't see them go any farther," Zoe told him. "And I doubt they'd leave us."

"You sure about that?"

"Well I know Usagi might leave us but Shinichi probably wouldn't unless he was extremely pissed."

"Usagi!" Kakeru called out. "Shinichi!" He cautiously walked forward and looked down the hall.

Suddenly everything seemed to be in slow motion. No one really understood what was going on at all. Zoe watched as a huge dark shadow grabbed hold of Kakeru and pulled him from behind the corner. With a loud scream she called out, "KAKERU!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

* * *

Zoe heard a bell ding in the distance. Where exactly was she anyway? Zoe lifted her head slowly from her desk and realized class was over with. _Wait, class?!_

A girl around Zoe's age with light brown hair and big eyes walked up to the now awoken Zoe and smiled. "Did you sleep through class again?"

Zoe gazed at her feeling completely blank. "Wait, who are you again?"

The girl frowned. "Uh, hello! I'm your friend Jessica."

Zoe blushed. "Oh, sorry Jessica. I couldn't see you clearly."

Jessica sighed. "Whatever well anyway you need to give me details. I don't know how you and Haru broke up but I do know that that was completely surprising. What's the deal, Zoe?!"

"Um … well you see. I seriously don't know," Zoe admitted. "I've been trying to get him out of my head, if you get what I mean."

Jessica smirked. "Well, I doubt he's trying to think of you either. Especially since you and Kakeru were starting to get close."

_Kakeru._

Zoe felt as though she knew that name. "Kakeru?"

"What? Are you trying to tell me there's nothing going on with you and _that?_" Jessica pointed towards a handsome boy with dark hair and mysterious dark brown eyes. "He is cute," Jessica commented.

Zoe shot up from her chair as she saw the boy named Kakeru began to walk out with some of his friends. "Kakeru!"

The boy turned her way, spotted her and left out the door in a hurry. Jessica giggled at this. "What did you do to him, Zoe?"

"I-I don't know," she answered. _Something doesn't feel right. _At this she sighed. Jessica looked down at her friend with worry. "Hey, are you sure you're okay Zoe?"

Zoe nodded. "Y-Yeah. I'm just extremely tired."

"If you say so. Speaking of which, let's go eat!" said Jessica. "Let's have cafeteria food!"

Zoe gave her friend a confused look. "Don't you hate that stuff?"

Jessica waved her hand back in forth. "Pfft! Of course not! Do you even know me?"

"Well, alright, if you insist. Let's go," said Zoe.

Kakeru sighed as he and his friends crowded at one large table in the cafeteria. "Man, what's with the gloomy face?" Hiro asked his friend. "You've been like that all morning."

Kakeru lifted up his head. "I don't know. I guess I don't feel good."

"Yeah, he was running away from his girlfriend," Kotetsu joked.

Sora frowned. "Guys give him a break."

Kotetsu muttered an apology and quickly began laughing again. Kakeru however remained silent.

"Yo, Shinichi, what's wrong with you?"

Shinichi looked at the boy sitting next to Kotetsu, Ren, and answered. "Nothing. I'm fine, if anything, I'm worried about Kakeru."

"I'm fine guys, honest."

"I still think he's trying to run away from his girlfriend," Kotetsu pouted. Kakeru's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "I told you guys that Zoe is not my girlfriend…"

"Yeah, she's mine," came a voice from behind them. Everyone turned their heads to face the boy named Haru. Haru gave them a glare and found his usual spot next to Shinichi. Kakeru was about to say, "Yes! Someone who agrees with me!" but he decided against it. It didn't make him any more happy, especially since it was _him _of all people to say that.

Zoe and Jessica were waiting in the long cafeteria line. Zoe just listened as Jessica rambled on about the upcoming exams and how bad she might do on them. Zoe had chuckled through part of it as her friend felt hopeless. As she listened to her friend she hadn't noticed that she had bumped into the person in front of her in the line.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Zoe exclaimed. "I wasn't paying attention."

The girl in front of her turned around and grinned. "No it's fine." But then she stared at her. Zoe stared back with uncertainty in her eyes. _Do I know her? _They both thought.

"Is your name Zoe?" the girl in front of her asked.

"Yeah, and your name's Usagi right?" asked Zoe.

The girl nodded. "Yep. You got it right. I've heard of you from a few of my classmates but I feel as though we've met somewhere."

Zoe was getting ready to say, "So do I", when suddenly a loud argument broke out in the lunch room.

"I don't get you, Kakeru! You say you're not her boyfriend but you insist that I stay away!"

"Well, I'm not her boyfriend!" Kakeru shouted back not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, of course not! Because _I_ am!" Haru shot back at him.

"No! You're not. She dumped you. Don't you see? She can no longer be yours anymore," Kakeru tried to explain. Kakeru was angry but at the same time he felt he shouldn't even be in this argument. Something inside was telling him that this argument had nothing to do with him. But he was the one who caused it, right? What was wrong with him?

Haru gritted his teeth in anger. "Why I oughtta-" The two who were now standing up stepped closer to Kakeru. "Zoe doesn't belong to you, Kakeru. This is between her and me. And since you apparently _aren't_ her boyfriend that gives me more of a reason to think you shouldn't be talking."

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at the two. Shinichi got up and stepped in between them. "Guys, that's enough."

Haru frowned down at Shinichi but Shinichi stood his ground. "Get out of the way Shinichi," Haru growled.

"No," he replied without hesitation stunning Haru a bit.

"What's going on here?!" Zoe had stepped out of the lunch line and started to make her way towards the commotion.

Haru glanced at her and then back at Kakeru. Shinichi sighed a sigh of relief as Zoe appeared. "Thank god, Zoe," he muttered.

Haru's frown deepened when Zoe stopped at Kakeru's side. "Zoe, sorry," Haru began. "It's just that Kakeru was making false accusations and saying we weren't together anymore."

"Bull shit," Kakeru muttered with a scowl.

Zoe glared at him making Kakeru shut his mouth. She turned her gaze back towards Haru. "Those aren't false accusations Haru. We were through days ago. I thought we were clear on that."

"Well apparently not clear enough," this time it was Shinichi earning a glare from Zoe.

Haru shook his head. "Zoe, we were never through."

"Um, yes, we were!" she shot back.

"I don't think you understand-"

"I dumped you!" Zoe told him. "I'm the one who ended this."

"Please, stop fighting!" Usagi screamed and ran in between them. "You'll get in trouble you know that!" she scolded. "Now please stop!"

"Shut up!" Haru growled and pushed her out of the way. Shinichi and Zoe gasped. "Usagi! Are you alright?" Shinichi exclaimed as he came to her aid. Zoe didn't know how they knew each other but was glad. They probably were in the same class. Zoe frowned at Haru and before anyone knew it, she had slapped him.

"Otonashi!"

"Stop calling my name!" Otonashi ordered. Yukino nodded. She had been yelling his name for sometime now and Otonashi had had it. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Well I was wandering the campus this morning-"

"Alone?!" Otonashi grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her back and forth. "You're supposed to be with someone!"

"Sorry Otonashi, but listen. I just sa-"

"Yo, Otonashi! The NPCs seem rowdy today!" Kyo called from around the corner from where the two were standing in the hallway.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they're acting strange."

Kyoko tapped on Otonashi's shoulder. "Otonashi, something isn't right. I haven't seen my brother at all this morning or Zoe for that matter!"

"Kakeru and Zoe are missing?!" Otonashi asked in shock.

"So are, Usagi and Shinichi," Kakeru reported.

Otonashi frowned. "We'll look for them as soon as we see what's up with the NPCs alright?"

The group nodded and followed as Kyo lead them to the rowdy bunch of NPCs.

* * *

**To be continued ... Duh ... Duh ... Duuuhhhhh! Kidding, but still, I'm working on the next chapter. It might take a while though. Sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hi! Sorry for the slow update. I was busy with other stories and stuff. Plus during Christmas Break we had a lot of parties with family and friends. Anyway. I hope you like this new chapter! :)**

* * *

Otonashi and company raced towards the cafeteria. NPCs acting up was not usual. In fact it was abnormal. This worried Otonashi greatly. Finally they had reached the cafeteria. The cafeteria itself was normal but there seemed to be a big commotion. NPCs had all their eyes on a couple of students in the center of a semi-circle.

Otonashi stared at the students in wonder. They looked pretty familiar to him. He glanced from one NPC to the other. His eyes widened in terror as he realized who they were. Before he could react however, Kyoko began racing towards Kakeru in a hurry. "Kakeru!" she shouted, getting everyone's attention.

Kakeru spun around as Kyoko finally caught up to him. "Kakeru! Where were you? What happened?"

Kakeru gave her a puzzled look as the other SSS members approached them. "Sorry, do I know you?" Kakeru asked. He felt as if he had seen her before but couldn't put his finger on it.

Kyoko took a step back. "Do you _know_ me?!" She was furious but also extremely confused. She was starting to think it was a joke but when she saw the look on her brother's face she discarded that thought. Slowly Kyoko looked him up and down and gasped. "W-What are you wearing? Why are you wearing that?"

Kakeru glanced down at his uniform. "E-excuse me?"

Kyoko looked back at Otonashi. "H-He's wearing an NPC uniform. "Why is that?! Why is he wearing that uniform?!"

Otonashi gulped. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing. It wasn't just Kakeru who was wearing the uniform but-

"Usagi, Shinichi, and Zoe too … Why are they dressed that way?" Kakeru asked.

Everyone's eyes were now on Otonashi. "When I told you about NPCs I think I forgot to mention that you could turn into one."

The SSS members gasped. "B-But, why Kakeru?!" Kyoko asked.

"Why anyone?" Yukino added.

Kyoko fell into Otonashi's arms and he held her tightly. She felt tears start to form. He brother was an NPC. How was that possible?!

Otonashi frowned at his NPC friends. _How could this have happened? There aren't any shadows … are there? No, how _could_ there be anymore shadows?_

"Excuse me," began Otonashi to Zoe. "What do you remember happening last night before falling to sleep?"

Zoe gave him a strange look. "Why should I have to answer that question? I don't even know who you are."

"Please …"

Zoe watched him as he bowed his head slightly. The plead in his eyes had told her that he meant no harm. " … Last night …" Zoe stopped. What did happen last night? She couldn't even remember. "I … uh …" _I don't even remember waking up this morning!_

"Zoe?" Shinichi asked.

"I don't remember," she told them. She rubbed her temples and thought harder. "I don't … Oh! I went on a walk with Kakeru after curfew!" Zoe explained. She was extremely happy she remembered something.

Otonashi's frown deepened. After curfew with Kakeru? Was that what she had been doing before she turned into an NPC? "Do you remember anything afterwards, Zoe?" he asked.

No it was her time to frown. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"We're your friends," Kyo answered her. He then scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm not but they are."

"And you're my brother!" Kyoko tried to explain to Kakeru, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Please, think!"

Otonashi patted her head. "It's not that easy, Kyoko. He can't turn back like that. We need to find the source of this."

Yukino gave him a puzzled look. "Source?"

"Yes, we need to find out who did this to them."

"So how do we go about doing that?" asked Hikaru.

Otonashi scratched his chin with his free hand. He didn't know how. Last time it was easier because the shadows were everywhere. _Now the shadows were in hiding? Could they do that? Wait, how can I guarantee that this is even because of the shadows? It probably has something to do with the thing down in the tunnels._

"What is going on here?!"

Everyone's head turned to the direction of the voice. Otonashi's eyes landed on a boy NPC. He was frowning and as he walked forward many NPC students stepped back.

"Oh, shit! It's the student Council President!" Kotetsu shouted.

Jessica ran up to Zoe and began tugging on her arm. "Come on Zoe! We gotta go!" But Zoe wouldn't budge.

As the Student Council President drew closer Haru was ready to run away but his feet wouldn't budge. Now he was regretting picking a fight with Kakeru. The SCP had dark brown hair and gray eyes. He wore the NPC school uniform of course but there was something off about him.

"What is happening here?" he asked after halting in front of the group.

"I-I-" Haru stuttered. "We were just having a little talk."

The SCP shot him a look making him shut up. Kakeru apparently didn't get the message and began speaking. "Haru and I were having a discussion. I didn't think it would cause everyone's attention to be on us. Our conversation really wasn't anything special."

"Really? What was your conversation about exactly?" The SCP asked.

Kakeru hesitated. "We were talking about our friendships."

The SCP didn't by it. "Did this conversation almost lead into a fight?"

"No," Zoe began. "Nothing like that. I was watching the whole time. Nothing happened."

The SCP looked at the three, then glanced down at Shinichi and Usagi. "What's wrong with the young girl's ankle?"

Usagi gasped as she quickly looked down at her ankle to see a small bruise. _Oh, no! When did that get there?! When Haru pushed me?!_ "Oh, this?" she managed a fake giggle. "I accidently hit my ankle on my dresser this morning."

The SCP nodded. _Did he buy that lie?_ Everyone asked in their heads.

"Now, what's your story?" he asked turning to the SSS members. Looking at him face to face made Otonashi remember. This NPC was the one that had tried to stop him from using his meal ticket after Operation Tornado.

"My story?" Otonashi repeated, stalling sometime for him to think of something. "My friends and I were eating lunch with these guys. Kakeru and I are friends." Well it wasn't a _complete_ lie.

The SCP didn't seem to like that answer. It was so simple so it was hard to tell if it was a le or not. But then again, "You aren't an NPC. You're human," said the SCP.

Otonashi glared at him and moved Kyoko to the side. How did the SCP know about that? What was going on? Was _he_ human?

The SCP wasn't threatened by his glare and continued. "I've decided-."

He stopped, making everyone else stop. Why did the SCP look so shocked? Otonashi followed the SCP's stare until it landed on Yukino. The SCP's attention was fully on her now. His mouth gaped open as he stepped closer to her. Otonashi noticed that not only was the SCP staring but Yukino stared at him as well. They were staring at each other.

A small smile cracked upon the SCP's face. "It's you …"

Just then Yukino fainted. "Yukino!" Usagi shouted but then she stopped herself. _Did I just shout Yukino? Is that the girl's name? How do I know her name?! _

Otonashi and the others came to her aid. "Yukino?!" Kyoko shouted. "Are you alright?"

"She fainted," Otonashi told her. "We should tale her back."

"Alright," Kyo agreed. Him and Hikaru grabbed hold of her and helped each other carry her out of the lunch room. Before the rest of the group followed, Otonashi glared at the SCP and then glanced at Shinichi, Usagi, Kakeru, and Zoe. He gave them a hopeful smile. "Don't worry. You'll be back soon."

And with that the SSS members left leaving the whole cafeteria of NPCs confused.

"Will Yukino be alright?" Yuki asked once back in the Principal's office.

"I think so," said Hikaru.

"What the hell?!" Kyo grunted in annoyance. "All the stupid Student Council President did was look at her and she fainted!"

Otonashi looked down at the unconscious Yukino, who they had placed on the couch, in worry. The concerned SSS members waited a few minutes in silence and confusion. They didn't know what happened to Yukino they just hoped it wasn't bad.

_Why had the SCP seem so shocked when he looked at Yukino? Was there something weird about her? Another thing, what had turned Zoe, Kakeru, Shinichi, and Usagi into NPCs?_ Otonashi longed for answers but he just couldn't get them … Not now at least.

"Wh-Where am I?"

Everyone's heads shot up at the sound of Yukino's voice.

"Yukino!" Hiro exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you alright?" even Sakura asked.

Yukino lifted her head slowly. "Is this the principal's room?"

Otonashi nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled at her worried friends. "I'm alright guys. Thanks for worrying."

Tohru nodded. "Yes, we're sorry to ask this so quickly since you just woke up but Otonashi said you fainted in the cafeteria. What happened?"

Yukino smile faded and her eyes showed fear. "T-That guy … the Student Council President … I-I- I know him! I remember him!"

* * *

**Another cliff hanger! Sorry, I just love growing suspense like that. Well, I'll update whenever I get the chance. Until then! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh god! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated this since September. In all honesty I sort of got bored with it and lost the urge to write it. Plus for some reason knew ideas kept popping into my head every other day. Again, I'm sorry although I don't think that'll be enough. I'm actually trying to update all of my stories.**

* * *

"T-That guy … the student council president … I-I know him! I remember him!" Yukino masked her face with her hands as she began to explain. "I don't know who he is or how I know him, but when I looked at him sadness overwhelmed me. Just remembering his face makes me want to cry!"

The rest of the group fell quiet as Yukino began to cry out of control. "Who is he?!" she cried.

Everyone's head spun to Otonashi who grunted in return trying not to make contact with them. Slowly he sat down next to Yukino and stroked her hair. "Um… It's alright Yukino. Let's take a deep breath and relax."

She wanted to shout at him and tell him there was no way she could relax but was too dejected to do so. Instead, she followed his directions. In an out, in and out, in and out; She followed that pattern as Otonashi began to speak once more.

"Yukino can you tell me anything else about him other than the fact that you remember him?"

After a moment of thought Yukino shook her head. "No, nothing. All I can remember is his face and …"

"And?"

"… Nothing. That's it," she lied sniffling.

Otonashi nodded. "Alright …"

"Now that Yukino is up, what do we do about Kakeru, Shinichi, Usagi, and Zoe?" Hikaru asked.

The room grew stiff. How could they help them if they didn't even know what happened to them? It must have happened last night while everyone was sleeping but … _I _wasn't_ sleeping. Why wasn't I there when it happened? How could I not have heard? If I was on higher alert maybe I could've helped them._ The realization made Otonashi grimace.

"None of you need to worry about that right now," Otonashi spoke, trying to choose the right words. "Leave their situation up to me."

"But-!" Akio frowned. "You can't expect us to sit around and do nothing!"

"You don't have to do nothing," was their leader's reply. The room's occupants gave him confused looks. " … Listen, I need you all to do something for me. I need you to gather all the information you can on the Student Council President from the other NPCs. Don't let him see you. If he talks to you say as little as possible. If you see him but he doesn't see you try to perceive what he's doing. Can you do that for me?"

The other SSS members gave each other glances before they nodded their heads and sputtered small agreements.

"Thank you. Also, I need someone to look after Yukino."

"I'll do it!" Kyoko volunteered quickly. Her eyes were still red from crying. She also was a bit shaken up but because her brother was now an NPC.

Otonashi nodded and reached for a hand gun perched atop the principal's desk. "I will be out for a while so don't bother looking for me. If anything goes wrong …" Otonashi's eyes scanned the room for a trustful member. " … Tohru is in charge."

Everyone in the room gave Tohru looks, not many great ones either. "W-What's with the faces?!" he stuttered looking slightly flustered by the attention.

Otonashi smiled warmly at Yukino as she sniffed and wiped away a few of the tears. "I'm trusting you all, alright? Don't let me down."

With those words said, Otonashi fled the room. The room was silent until surprisingly the quiet one spoke up, "Otonashi seemed a little on edge," Yuki commented.

Kyo snorted. "A little?"

"Well of course," Ryan interjected. "Who wouldn't be? Four of our friends are NPCs and Yukino …"

Everyone gave Yukino a quick glance all understanding the situation and continued on with the conversation.

"He's hiding something from us."

Everyone's gaze landed on Sakura.

"He's not telling us the full story," she resumed, hands on her hips. "You could tell just by looking at his face … or are you all just that oblivious?" Kyo snarled at the insult and was about to disagree when suddenly she interrupted. "He must know what happened to Kakeru and the others."

"But we all promised not to keep any secrets," said Artha.

"Yeah, like he cares," Sakura spat.

At this Tohru frowned. "Look we all know about your … curiosity issues. Because of you, Otonashi revealed a heart breaking secret of his. You hurt him once. I don't think you'd want to repeat that."

"I don't want to hurt his feelings but I know that he's hiding something. He knows what happened to Kakeru and the others," explained Sakura. "You all notice those nights where he stays up with his gun on alert. I know you guys know about his night watch. Its like he's waiting for something to strike …" once she said those words, Sakura's head rose in thought. As if just realizing the possibility Sakura murmured, "… Maybe whatever he was waiting for is what turned the others into NPCs."

The room grew quiet. It seemed as though Sakura … was on to something after all.

* * *

Zoe, Shinichi, Usagi, Jessica, and Haru exited the council room with worn out expressions plastered upon their faces. "Why was I lectured?" Jessica pouted. "I wasn't even a part of the dispute."

"I'm sorry," Usagi apologized, "I guess my hurt leg sort of gave the fight away didn't it?"

Jessica shook her head. "No! Don't be sorry! If it hadn't been for Haru neither you getting hurt nor the fight would've happened."

Haru growled. "Are you trying to get me pissed?"

Jessica huffed. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm used to you threatening people by now. You did date my BFF after all."

"Why you little bitch-"

"Hey!" Shinichi interrupted a frown graced his features. "We're not starting this now."

Jessica and Haru gave each other another angry scowl before continuing to walk separately from each other. Zoe sighed, recalling the situation. "Sorry about this, Kakeru, Usagi, Shinichi. This was just between my ex- boyfriend and me and somehow I got you guys mixed up in all of it."

"Nah, it's cool, "Kakeru told her.

Shinichi nodded. "And don't worry, I only got involved because these two got involved," he told her pointing at Usagi and Kakeru.

"Oh, yeah, you know each other?" Zoe asked Usagi and Shinichi.

The two glanced at each other and blushed. "Well sort of," Shinichi said finally.

"Yeah, we're sort of Middle School pals," was Usagi's explanation.

Zoe nodded in understanding. "I see. Well can we start over? I'm Zoe."

Usagi smiled cheerfully. "I'm Usagi. It's nice to meet you … again."

"And I'm Jessica!" Jessica exclaimed. "I didn't meet you properly in the lunch line."

"I'm Kakeru," Kakeru introduced. "Since you've known Shinichi for a longer period than I have, I bet you know how much of a pain in the neck he is."

Shinichi glared at Kakeru. "Oh, shut up!"

"Oh, I know alright."

"You too!"

After a series of snickers mostly coming from Usagi and Jessica the hall became silent until Kakeru asked. "Are we supposed to go back to class?"

"I … think so …" was Usagi's distant reply.

Haru shook his head. "You guys can go on ahead then. There's something I need to discuss with my _girlfriend_," he told the group, grabbing hold of Zoe's wrist. The sudden contact made her jump and she tried to pry his hand off of her.

"What's wrong with you? I already told you it was over. What else is there to talk about?" she snapped in an annoyed tone. Haru didn't answer and decided to continue walking away from the rest of the group with Zoe intact.

"Hey! Let go, Haru," she demanded. He did not comply. "Haru-"

She halted in her struggling as she saw Kakeru pull Haru back by the shoulder. Only then did he let go of her.

"She already told you all you need to know," Kakeru told him calmly.

"Shut up. Who asked you Daddy?" When Kakeru didn't remark, Haru continued, "It's not like you're her boyfriend or Father. Just mind your own damn business."

"Zoe's a friend and I don't like the way you're treating her. You can't just drag her around like that. She needs to be properly taken care of-"

Zoe slapped Kakeru upside the head. "Shut up. I'm not a fragile doll or anything." Her gaze fixated on Haru. "I told you Haru that I was done. That's all there is to say."

Haru stared. His stare then closed in on Kakeru and it morphed into a glare. Sending the others small looks he turned in the other direction and walked that way. "Fuck you," he muttered under his breath as he retreated down the hall. Once his figure was long gone Jessica almost tackled her best friend in a hug. "You did it! He's gone! The evil is no more!" she cheered dramatically slowly letting go.

Shinichi sighed in relief. "Finally … I never really liked that guy."

Kakeru nodded. "Me neither."

"Yep," Zoe agreed looking up at Kakeru. "Thanks."

"No prob."

Jessica and Usagi stared at the two with intense looks. They seemed as if they were expecting something. "What?" Zoe asked them.

"Um … it was nothing-"

"I thought you two were going to get together now that Haru was gone!" Jessica squealed cutting off Usagi.

Zoe tried to hide the blush emerging on her face and shook her head. "No way Jessica. But you can imagine that if you want."

"I could … but I'd rather just see it. Man, life is so unfair."

Zoe giggled at her friend's behavior not aware that Kakeru was having a hard time hiding his (manly) blush. However Usagi noticed and made little hearts with her hands. Shinichi lightly elbowed her.

"Sorry to change the subject completely," Zoe began. "But do you guys know what was with those guys in the cafeteria?" At this Kakeru tensed.

Jessica shrugged. "I don't know but it was creepy. They acted as if they knew you."

"Yes, that was creepy," Shinichi agreed, "but what I found weird was that they acted as if there was something about us that needed to be fixed … They looked at us like there was something wrong with our existence."

"One claimed to be my sister," Kakeru finally wheezed out. "My sister died two years ago." The group grew silent once more. Zoe grabbed hold of Kakeru's hand and squeezed it tightly to comfort him. Not many knew about the tragic accident but just looking at how sad Kakeru would get by just mentioning it made them worry.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Shinichi cleared his throat and oddly exclaimed, "Hey look Usagi! There's our class! Let's go!"

Usagi felt as Shinichi began to drag her away. Jessica stood there slightly jealous by the scape goat. "Um … I'll come too!"

"You don't even have the same class!" Shinichi countered.

"F-Fine! Then I'll just find my class!"

"Then why are you still following?"

"Just shut up!"

Zoe watched them flee with an incredulous look. "That was the best excuse Shinichi could come up with?" she asked no one in particular her hand still entwined with Kakeru's. Zoe hesitated before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. "Well, whatever. I'm going to follow their example. Come on, you should come too."

Kakeru, still discouraged by the girl who claimed to be his sister and still dumfounded by the kiss Zoe gave him, absently nodded. "Y-Yeah sure. I don't want to have to go through another lecture again."

* * *

The Student Council room was empty now except for an entity that sat comfortably in his customary chair, eyes narrowed at the door ahead of him. His teeth gritted in rage.

"Damn him!" The Student Council President growled. "She was right there … right there!" he complained. "That guy just had to ruin it didn't he? It's his entire group's fault actually!"

Taking a deep breath the SCP tried to relax but he still felt on edge.

"She was right in my grasp. She was just a few feet away. After so many years … I had finally found her …"

* * *

**Sorry if the OCs are OCish. Its been a while so I need to get a handle on their characters again.**


End file.
